Murder Dorm
by GirlWriting
Summary: A few years on, the Murder House is once again university accommodation. This fic follows the ghost's antics with the new students. A lot of OC.


_Author's note:__ I have not written properly in a very long time. It's hard! And now I only get to write for a minute before my toddler comes to get me. This is just a bit of fun though and I hope it will exercise my baby brain! I don't own any rights to AHS and there's a lot of OC in this. The Murder House is now a college dorm. In this story there are the 6 mentioned bedrooms from the show and then the dining room and ben's office have been converted into 2 more bedrooms. Constructive criticism would be appreciated :)_

**Murder Dorm**

Taylor Clarke was an average looking 18 year old, perhaps considered attractive more often than he was not. He had neatly trimmed dark hair – a little longer on top that he styled to the side, and dark, laughing eyes. He liked to wear slim fitted trousers and plain t-shirts and was one of those people who kept their festival bracelets on long after leaving the event. He had 3 on this right wrist at the moment.

He dropped his duffle bag with relief onto his new dorm room's floor. It had been a tedious journey to get to where he was, having not been sure if he had actually made it into college until a couple of weeks ago. Unfortunately this converted 20's L. A. Victorian was the only accommodation left and it just _had_ to be one of the farthest away.

_No matter!_ He thought as he flopped face first onto the bed. _I'm lucky to be here and I'm gonna work hard._ He laughed out loud at how corny that sounded as he rolled over onto his back.

"What's so funny?'

Tay shot up and regarded the girl in his doorway. She was small with long mousy hair parted in the middle and peaked round the frame with large, innocent eyes at him. Tay composed himself.

"Hi, I'm Tay. You just moved in, too?" He approached her and she stepped back and smiled knowingly.

"No, I've been here a while. I'm Violet." She turned and made her way down the hall, trailing her baggy sleeves along the wall. Tay followed.

"Oh right. So this place is full up then, huh?" They were on the stairs now and Violet laughed and looked back at him.

"Oh yeah," she scoffed. "Overflowing big time." They crossed over the entrance foyer and into the house's shared living room where the new housemates had gathered. A selection of party snacks and soda were spread out on the large, square coffee table and kids of varying ages squeezed onto both of the two couches either side of the table, as well as a couple of vintage arm chairs.

This house was considered "emergency accommodation" for any student to use if they started late. A lot of the time a resident would soon be moved to a closer dorm to the college, but Tay thought this might be fun – to be a part of a motley crew, a make shift family. He made his presence known and was greeted with a small cheer. Everyone introduced each other and seemed to get along well, even if Tay couldn't stop noticing the intense stare one of the girls, Hayden, was giving Violet every so often.

At around 9PM Tay and Violet, or Vi as he'd come to call her over the evening, had found themselves in the kitchen perched on bar stools at the island. They were getting on well talking about music and laughing then as if from nowhere Hayden appeared.

"Don't stay up too late, Violet," The pretty petite girl's voice was laced with sarcasm as she flicked Vi's hair off her shoulder and she sauntered past the couple. Vi wrinkled her nose at her and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, you slut"

"That's not very nice" Hayden was now in the doorway, pouting and making "Bambi" eyes. Tay wasn't quite sure what to do. He stood up when Vi did and grabbed her shoulders as she meant to push past him to get at Hayden. He could hear Hayden's taunting laugh disappear down the hallway as Violet pushed him away.

"Do you guys have history or something?" he was taken aback by how immature that particular situation had been, his walls were going back up until he could reassess how cool Violet actually was.

"Urgh, something like that," like a petulant child, Violet stormed off out of the other entrance to the kitchen. Tay ran after her, called out to her, but finding his self back in the living room she wasn't there amongst the other housemates who glanced up momentarily at the commotion. He went through to the foyer and was greeted by a figure slumped on the stairs.

_Another housemate?_ Tay thought as he asked the blond guy if Vi had gone past him. The blond guy scrunched his face up, never once making eye contact, only focusing on the loose threads on his jumper's sleeves.

"She doesn't want to see you," it was almost a growl through gritted teeth. Tay stood at the bottom of the stairs, feeling like he was caught up in someone else's soap opera.

"Alright, geez man, I wasn't attacking her. She was upset. You live here too?" The blond guy's eyes finally flicked up and met Tay's but he didn't respond. Tay put on what he hope was a friendly smile and leaned over the steps, dipping his head coming face to face with the sulky housemate. "Wanna come hang out, buddy?" The blond guy suddenly pushed past Tay, almost knocking him over, and turned past the banister, ran down the hall and threw open the door that lead to the basement. It slammed shut behind him.

Tay was left standing perturbed between the bannister and the light and laughter of the living room, staring wide-eyed at the basement door.

"Well, Okay then."


End file.
